memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Maximus1925
Image copyrights Ahpangcoga, I've noticed that you are uploading images that were authored by kuro-rpg's website.. are you Kuro? If you are not Kuro, it is inappropriate for you to be using the copyright notice that you are the author of those images, please stop. -- Captain MKB 16:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Greetings! :May I ask which images are you referring to? I'll have you know that i always cite the image i upload if i know who the author is. And if i have uploaded an image without citing the author, then perhaps i did not know that there was an author to the image. I think I have enough knowledge of copyright ethics to know what to do and what not to do. :I await your reply. (Ahpangcoga 09:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC)) All of these style images are the work of a website called kuro-rpg -- but you uploaded them with a claim that you yourself created them. Are you Kuro, that webmaster? If you are not Kuro, it is untruthful to upload these with a notation that you yourself are the author (as you can see that you did): , etc ... ... What you should have done is listed a copyright message that acknowledges that website, and not claimed authorship yourself (that is, unless you authored them) -- Captain MKB 10:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I see. But you are presuming too much and accusing too much on me. I do not know that this Kuro guy already created these images before I did. To give you a backgrounder on why I placed the copyright of these images as mine, I used the collars of the command, engineering and science divisions of commissioned officers rank images on this site and overlapped them with the bits and pieces of stripes (mostly MCPO/FCPO rank but with a dark gray collar) that I have found while surfing the web using photoship 7.0. I dont know if my access to the web is lesser thab yours, but I have not found a complete set of 2373 edition Starfleet non-commissioned officer ranks during my search (but I have seen the same ranks but with a dark gray background and NOT three division colors. For the SCPO, CPO, PO1, PO2 and PO3 rank images, I edited the the stripes from the one command MCPO image that I got from the web. For the crewman ranks, i overlapped the PO stripes with crewman stripes using the earlier mentioned dark colored image samples for crewmen. Now, if this Kuro guy has indeed created these before I did my kitbashes, then I have NO qualms about it. (Which website can I find these images, by the way, so i can verify?). ALL you have to do is to courteously tell me so and I will change the citation on the images. I think it's my turn to say stop being so nasty at others. You don't need to to get your point across. Thank you. (Ahpangcoga 12:45, 27 May 2009 (UTC)) The collar images originally were published at http://kuro-rpg.com -- that website should be listed on every image you've made using that collar image. Since the copyright that artist specifies that the images should not be edited, you've already violated it and should not claim the work was your own, when what you've done is piece together others' artwork from around the web. I'm asking you very courteously -- please correct the way you do these images. I don't think I am presuming at all because I have had communication with the artist, who informed me that I should not make changes to the work. I'm not accusing you, I'm just asking that you correct this mistake. There is nothing nasty about me courteously asking you this, please don't make this worse than it is by accusing me of anything besides trying to inform you. -- Captain MKB 15:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Image Copyrights (Again) Just as you once uploaded several Kuro ranks without giving credit, you have now uploaded two character photos to which have been added rank images created by Ian Dickinson of Star Trek: Galaxy; credit needs to be given to Ian on both images. On a similar note, I'm not sure Ian would approve of appending his work to other images not his, and I suggest that it would be wise not to do so in the future. --IcarusPhoenix (talk) 19:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC)